Wreckage
by ROAR FEAR MEEEEEE
Summary: A story about Marcelene after the war. I suck a summaries.


The young half-demon girl stared blankly at the t.v. screen, listening to the male news reporter panic about the war, and the bombs, especially the bombs.

"OH! IT'S OVER! OVER FOR ALL OF US!" the reporter cried, "WE'LL ALL BE DEAD IN 15 MINUTES! TELL YOUR CHILDREN YOU LOVE THEM! GO! FOFILL YOUR DREAMS, DON'T MAKE YOUR LAST FEW MOMENTS USELESS! DO SOMETHING!" The girl felt a tear roll down her eye, she didn't think this would happen.

"it's okay, Marcelene." Her father reassured, "we're going to the nightosphere, and we'll be fine." Marcelene quickly looked up at her father.

"W-what about Mommy?" She she sobbed.

"She's... not coming back... Come, we must go." He opened the the portal and took a step forward.

"but Daddy, what about everyone else? What about them?" Marcelene asked, "are we just leaving them for death? We can't do that!"

"Marcelene, we don't have time, besides, we don't want all those people crowding the Nightosphere."

"But Daddy! They're all gonna die! Do you want that?!" Marcelene kicked her father's foot And scowled in discust.

"Marcelene! We must go! NOW!" Her father demanded, "HURRY!"

"but-but" Marcelene stuttered.

"NOW." He yelled. The sound of people screaming filled the air. "We have to go."

"Okay Daddy." The girl muttered as her father stepped in the portal. The house started shaking and the portal began to seal.

"MARCELENE!" He yelled as he reached his hand through the portal.

"DADDY!" Marcelene shouted as her father's hand disappeared along with the opening. Tears formed at the girl's eyes. She franticly looked around.

"No... No, this can't be happening! Daddy! Daddy please help! DADDY! DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" the half-demon panicked.

"RUN!" A voice yelled from outside, "IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER!" Marcelene fell to her knees and started bawling. She crawled under her coffee table, still crying.

"help... Somebody please help..." She trembled, "help me please..." A loud crash filled the air, followed by an explosion and several screams. Marcelene ducked and covered her head. A tear rolled down her pale face as she listened to the terrifying sounds of the apocalypse.

* * *

3 hours. 3 hours of terrifying screams and cries, then all was quiet. Marcelene slowly crawled out of her shelter. The roof of her house had caved in, some of the walls were crushed, and furniture was all over the place, yet she survived. She was alive and breathing, but alone.

"H-hello?" She croaked, "is anyone there? Hello?" Marcelene walked to the door, then opened it, revealing a destroyed, broken world. She stepped into the wreckage of the the city, worried she would never see anybody ever again.

"Hello?!" she yelled into the distance, "HELLO?!" No answer, she was truly alone. On the verge of tears, the girl walked through the rubble. Observing he surroundings every step, Marcelene explored the ruins of what was once her home. She almost stepped on a cellphone before she picked it up. She called a person named "Gary G." on speed dial... No answer. She sighed and put the phone in her pocket. Marcelene knew that it was over, everyone else was dead and she was the only one left in this post-apocalyptic world. 'You're the only one left Marcie.' She thought to herself, 'Why me?' Her thoughts buzzed around in her head. She pulled out the phone, deciding to see what else was on it. She tapped app "music" hoping there was a comforting song. She tapped 'track 1' and music began to play:

**Life's too short to even care at all oh oh oh,**

**losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control.**

**These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh whoa oh whoa.**

**A wet world aches for a beat of a drum oh whoa oh.**

**If I could find **

**a way to see this straight, I'd run away to some fortune I should have found, by now.**

***music***

**Life's too short to even care at all whoa oh,**

**I'm coming up now, coming up now,**

**out of the blue.**

**These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart whoa oh whoa oh**

**A dark world aches for a splash of the sun, Oh whoa**

**If I could find **

**a way to see this straight **

**I'd run away**

**to some fortune I should have found,**

**by now**

**And so I'd run to the things they **

**said could restore me**

**Restore life the way it should be**

**I'm waiting or this cough syrup to come down,**

**come down**

**life's too short to even care at all oh **

**Losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control **

***music***

**If I could find **

**a way**

**to see this straight,**

**I'd run away,**

**to some fortune I should have found,**

**by now**

**so I would run to things they**

**said could could restore me**

**restore life to the way it should be **

**I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down,**

**come down.**

**one more spoon of cough syrup now**

**Whoa **

**One more spoon of cough syrup now**

**whoa oh**

Marcelene stood in silence, still unhappy, but glad she heard another voice.

"HELP!" A voice yelled. A voice! A person! Marcelene ran toward the noise. A man was lying on the ground.

"Hello." Marcelene greeted. The man let out a wheeze. "Are you okay?" She approached the person. he turned his head, revealing a mutated face. Marcelene screamed in horror and ran a away from the creature. She stopped a destroyed toy store, and rubbed her eyes.

"Please let there be someone!" She yelled "please someone!" She felt herself start crying. "Dad! Daddy!" She felt a cold hand touch her shoulder.

"huh?" She asked, then looked up. An old man with blue skin, a white beard and glasses stood above her.

"It's okay." He said, "don't cry." He walked over to the store and reached through a broken window and grabbed a red teddy bear.

"here you go." The old man said and handed Marcelene the stuffed animal. She looked up and gave Him a smile, then a hug. She had a friend, and that's all she needed.


End file.
